Curiosity Killed The Bear
by VitalRegionsSeizer
Summary: While having some alone time with Mr Raspberry Jam, Trevor begins to think about his best friend. One-sided T/M.


The sound of a door slamming rumbled through out the two bedroom apartment. In stormed an angry Trevor, snarling like a raging bull.

"F-Fucking Hipsters!" He growled out. "I'm nothing like them. Fucking Hipsters. Fucking Mikey." God, he wanted to hit something, but Wade wasn't anywhere to be seen, so looks like he'll have to settle for the next best thing. He made his way to the coffee table in the living room, looking over it until he spotted it. A small smirk made it's way onto Trevor's face as he reached down to pick up the small teddy bear.

"Ah, Mr Raspberry Jam. Always there to hear my problems or help with masturbatory needs without a word of complaint." He chuckled to himself, walking to one of the bedrooms he'd been staying in. Kicking the door closed, he jumped on the bed and unzipped his jeans. He gave his dick a few stokes, letting it harden in his hand. He let out a few low groans, the thoughts of those fucking ironic cunts from earlier already disappearing from his mind.

When he was fully erect he grabbed Mr Raspberry Jam and buried himself into the make shift hole where it's eye used to be. When in doubt, masturbate into a bears face. Make sure it's a stuffed bear though. Trevor learnt that the hard way.

As usual, he rocked his hips back and forth, clutching the back of the bears head and thought of the many, many strippers at the Vanilla Unicorn. But the thoughts of hipsters came back, and what Michael had said to him.

_'You, Trevor, are the proto-hipster.'_

Trevor gritted his teeth at the sudden intrusion on his happy time thoughts.

"Fuck, Mikey..."

Suddenly he froze. Did he just say his best friends name out loud while he was jerking off? He didn't mean to, he was supposed to think it. No, he wasn't meant to think it, why the fuck would he want to think of Michael at a time like this? Seriously, that fat turd can go play in traffic for all he cares.

And yet...

"...Mikey." He said out loud again, not stopping his actions. Sudden images of Michael came into his head. He rocked his hips more, a smirk on his face enjoying this more than he should, until he realised what the fuck he was doing.

_"Tits! Tits! Think of tits!" _He aggressively thought to himself. That seemed to work for a while, until a topless Michael waltzed into his imagination. _"WRONG TITS!"_

It seemed that his hips rocked faster ever so slightly when the thoughts of his best fucking friend came into his head. Trevor felt warmth pool in his stomach, so he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, hitting it off the wall, but maybe that would help get rid of the thoughts. Maybe he could fall unconsious and that would make him forget who Michael is so then he could have a good wank without that fat ass coming into his head.

"Oh shit, Mikey!" But then again, the sudden sexual images that seemed to have been locked up in some dark, well darker, part of his mind coming forth were pretty...hot. Ok, maybe he had to admit that Michael was a decent looking guy. He looks just as good as he did nine years ago. And yes, maybe he kinda sorta thought that he was an attractive guy back then, only a little. Just a tiny bit.

Curiousity got the best of him, so he decided to roll with it. "Michael..." He growled out, clutching the bear in his hands tighter. Why did this feel so good?

He thought of Mikey holding a gun, something he was extremely talented with, ever since he met him. That glint in his eye and a small smile on his face. Then he just thought of Mikey when he watches one of those stupid movies with that dumb smile on his face. Shit that was adorable. Then he thought of Mikey naked and this got way out of hand.

His hips rocked faster now, the images getting more detailed. The soft fur beneath his fingers was now short dark hair, and the eye hole was now a warm mouth. Jesus Christ, this was so confusing and arousing.

"Argh! Michael!" He let the 'L' drag on as he groaned, coming hard. His whole body went limp, his breathing heavy and his thoughts finally calming down. "Fuck..." He breathed out.

He felt himself drifting off to sleep, he didn't know how to feel about this experience. He knew he wasn't 'straight', he wasn't really one for labels and, to be honest, any hole's a goal. But this was different. He just orgasmed to the image of his best friend and liked it. He groaned out his name and liked it. He's thinking about having sex with him right now and he likes it. In fact, he could possibly go another round with Mr Raspberry Jam.

"Aww, Shit..." He growled at himself.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pants. He threw Mr Raspberry Jam to the side and zipped his jeans up before taking his phone out.

_Hey. Lester says he's got a job for us. We gotta meet him at Vespucci Beach._

_- Michael_

Trevor stared at the text for a while. Really? Now? He gets a text from the guy he just came over right this second? Who ever runs this stupid universe sure likes fucking with him. But he was sort of happy to go see Michael again. In fact he always was. Despite the constant arguing, but that's their thing. Like when you see those lion's on TV and it looks like they're fighting but they're just playing. Yeah, like that. Nobody got that but Mikey.

He smiled at the screen and typed a response.

_Can't wait xxx_

_- Trevor_

* * *

**Okay. My apologies for not writing for like a year, I will get back to my Hetalia fics soon. I've just been obsessed with Grand Theft Auto 5, especially Trevor and Michael.**

**Also, I'm not entirely sure how to write Trevor**, **but I've had this idea in my head for a while and it didn't come out the way I wanted. UGH. So much complaining.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. BLEH!**


End file.
